thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kootra
'''Jordan 'Kootra' Mathewson '''is a Creature, who is known for his intense smell and his knowledge of the Unreal Engine. Many fans and other Creatures consider him the head Creature. Bio Jordan was born in Montana and then moved to Scotland. After about five years out of the United States, he moved to Colorado. Kootra grew up being a pyromaniac after his uncle had bought him some fireworks. Before making videos, Kootra was an assistant greenskeeper at a golf course. Kootra began his Youtube career with Call of Duty 4 machinimas that were viewed on Machinima's main channel. He then continued to make Halo machinimas, such as Warthog Training and Suppressor. Kootra then got into video editing and graphics, such as lens flares and 3D Modeling. He has been known to make machinimas using the Unreal Development Kit (UDK) which is the develpoment kit for the Unreal Engine. Jordan then got into commentating games such as Left 4 Dead and Modern Warfare 2. He then later got a Machinima Respawn contract. He is currently married to Monica . Kootra lives in Colorado. Jordan has recently returned from finishing his secret Machinima project in LA, which ended up being a music video for The Crystal Method, viewable here. Currently Ongoing Games These games are games that Kootra is uploading videos on. *Rock of Ages: Story Mode *Half-life 2: Co-op Synergy Mod w/ Ze & Nova *Game of Life w/ Nova, Ze and Seamus *Tree Fortress Reborn w/ Creatures *Stratosphere Survival w/ Ze *Star Wars: Kotor *Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer (Demo) Machinima Some of Kootra's more popular machinima. *Madness Series *Reprisal (Unfinished) *Happy Mother's Day *Contrast Police *Payload (Unfinished) *Dr. Stevie Why (Unfinished) *Door (animation test) Catchphrases and Quotes *"Wha-che?" *"That was MLG!" *"Brown" *"What the brown?" *"Gotta be kiddin' me." *"Creature Cats" *"Hey guys, what's going on? This is Kootra here" *MLG Hyperventilation* *"Are you kiddin' me?" *"You dumb!" *"SAVER ME!" *"I'll take it!" *"OH MAN!" *"Nicee" *"EW WHAT IS THAT?" *"ZE!" Trivia *Kootra is obsessive of game structures, such as static meshes and lens flares. He is also a fan of the Unreal engine. *The joke about Kootra's smell began in this video of Nova's. Video *Kootra takes offense when others say that he used to be a caddy, not a greenskeeper. *The name "Kootra" was made by Jordan when he was thinking of a name that sounded like something from Star Wars. *Before he started using "Kootra" as his youtube name he went by the allias of "Spartacas280", but that was only for a short time. *Both Kootra and his Fiancee are both avid St. Louis Cardinals fans and during Creature Talk and his videos the topic is brought up to the annoyance of his peers. *Kootra prounouces words differently sometimes, e.g. Zambie instead of Zombie or Snipper instead of Sniper. *Kootra is the only Creature that does not swear in his videos. (In the mini-series "Minecraft Griefing" Kootra called the enemy a faggot twice, once spoken and once typed. He also announced "Crap" during an intense game of Rock of Ages with Ze. He has also said "Gays" in a minecraft video, and "Pisses me off" in one of his vlogs. He also called some of the other Creatures "dicks" in a Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies video.) *As of the fifth of November, Kootra is a happily married man. *Kootra is Immortal's grandfather. monica2.png|Kootra and Monica monica_chinesefood.png|Kootra's wife Monica Related Articles *Wrex *Monica *Kitten Shepard *Tali Links Category:Creature Category:MLG Category:Kootra